You're my bestfriend, forever and always
by MusicallyPromiscuous
Summary: Emma is in pain, from finding out that Carl cheated on her. All she needs right now is support from her bestfriend, Holly Holiday.


_/ Here's a quick Holibury (Holly/Emma) friendship fic! I seriously ship these two as bestfriends. I think they'd have a cute friendship. I'm sorry for the lack of fic updates, I'm working on a story that me and my bestfriend worked on (Her Fanfic username is; _KlainexXxArygon – _CHECK OUT HER FANFICS, ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE A KLAINE FAN! HER FICS ARE AMAZING!)__ Oh, and by the way. REVIEWS ARE LIKE CRACK TO ME. So, please review. Kthanksbye. :P_

_DISCLAIMER; This is just a fanfiction. I'm in no way affiliated with Jayma Mays, Matthew Morrison, Gwyneth Paltrow, Glee, FOX or Ryan Murphy! I don't own Glee or it's characters, Ryan Murphy does._

Emma sat in her apartment, tears streaming down her face. She was an absolute mess. Her relationship with Carl, crashed and burned. Her cheated on her, yes he did. With no other than Terri Del Monico. 'Seriously, with Terri? I thought Carl was sprayed with whore repellent, not something that attracts them.' The red-head thought to herself, picking at her finger nails. Oh gosh, She was so damn stressed. All she needed right now was someone to lean on. Her bestfriend, Holly Holiday. Emma grabbed her cellphone off her bedside table, and flipped the phone open and going through her contacts until she got to Holly's number. Sending out a text, She only typed 3 words. 'I need you.' Once Emma clicked send, she put her phone in her lap, and flopped back down onto the pillows on her neatly made bed as she waited for a reply.

Holly had spent the entire afternoon having an Animal Hoarders Marathon and drinking red wine. She felt buzzed, as usual. Her two favourite things combined in one sitting. How fun. Suddenly, and conveniently in the commercial break, Her phone beeped. Sighing in a frustrated manner, The blonde got up and retrieved her phone, once she picked it up, She smiled when she saw who it was, though her smile faded when she saw what it said. She could tell Emma wasn't okay. 'I'll be right over, Em. Remember, I love you.' Holly sent the message and slid her phone into her pocket, grabbed her coat, beret, car keys and handbag. She ran out to her car, got in, put her key in ignition and drove off to Emma's apartment not long from hers.

After the quick 3 minute drive, Holly parked her car out the front of the building and ran up to the floor Emma's apartment was located.

Knocking on the door twice, Holly waited rather impatiently at the front, waiting for her bestfriend to answer the door. A few minutes later, the door opened and Holly burst in and pulled Emma into a hug. "Em, You okay? What's going on? What happened? Do I need to kick some ass?" Holly asked many questions, and the last one made Emma chuckle a little bit. "It's just…" The petite red head started out, her tears interrupting her speech. "Shhh, Shhh..Em." Holly whispered soothingly, moving them to the couch, sitting them down and pulling Emma into her lap as the red head sobbed.

"He—He cheated on me!" Emma spat out, shaking. She was so upset about what had happened between Carl and Terri. It made her feel like she was repulsive, that guys were moved to cheat on her. It just frustrated Emma and made her feel worthless.

"Oh honey, He obviously isn't worth the worry. If he was the perfect guy for you , he would have resisted that pregnancy faking BITCH." Holly stated, her voice getting loud as she said 'bitch'. 'I swear I'm going to kick his ass and her ass..No one messes with my bestfriend…' Holly thought to herself, a plan forming in her mind.

"I guess you're right, Hol. You always are." Emma smiled softly, the weight being lifted off her shoulders. "Well, It is guy trouble. And I'm an expert in that, because I always experience it." Holly smirked, kissing the top of Emma's head. "I hate men." Emma mumbled, fingering the hem of her skirt. "Oh gosh, You're not going to go all lesbian on me? Not that I have a problem with lesbians, but I've tried it once in college and it wasn't my sort of thing.." Holly laughed, squeezing Emma's hand. Shaking her head and giggling, "No, I'm not going to go all lesbian on you. But, Men they are such Neanderthals, sometimes." Emma grinned, leaning her head against Holly's shoulder. "Agreed. Completely." The blonde grinned, playing with Emma's red curls. "You know, Hol. You're the bestfriend I've ever had. I don't know what I'd do without you." Emma spoke up, looking up into Holly's eyes. "Same to you. I love you SO much and I swear if anyone gets between us, I'll go crazy." The blonde giggled hugging her bestfriend. "Hey..Holly..Can you stay over tonight? I don't want to be..alone." Emma mumbled, her voice dropping an octave. "Of course." She answered, nodding at Emma. She would never say no to Emma, she loved her too much. "Thankyou." Emma beamed, kissing Holly on the cheek.

_/ Should I continue? YAY OR NAY?_


End file.
